


Just a Cup of Coffee

by KittyKatz009



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, barista ed, coffee shop AU, pumpkin spice latte hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: Pumpkin Spice is the worst. So is being the only employee there until close. Coffee Shop AU.





	Just a Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission, this one done by the lovely @silllybunny! Thank you so much for letting me indulge in an FMA EdWin Coffee Shop AU.

_Only ten more minutes to go._ That was the only thing getting Edward through this shift, he was certain of it. He was stuck closing the cafe by himself due to Ling having a family emergency. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal, if it weren’t for the fact that it was the first day of Pumpkin Spice Latte season. From the moment he donned his apron after his physics class, he had been bombarded with the sickly sweet pumpkin syrup smell and oh God did he want to die.

“Um, excuse me?” a voice rang out and he had to swallow back a groan. Why? It was five minutes until close and he already had broken down one of the espresso machines.

“How may I help you?” he asked with a forced smile, surveying the customer. She was pretty—long blonde hair piled atop her head in a messy bun and she was dressed in an oversized sweatshirt with a pair of black leggings and some Chucks. Oh god, it was going to be another Pumpkin Spice Latte. He could feel it in his bones.

“Sorry if this is a little complicated, but could I order a Grande, quad, nonfat, one-pump, no whip, mocha please?” she asked politely. He blinked in surprise; he definitely was not expecting that one.

“Of course,” he replied, punching the order into the register. “That will come out to $8.54.” She wordlessly handed over her debit card, scrolling on her phone as he completed the transaction and began working on her order. Her phone went off and she answered it with an annoyed expression.

“You’re closed now, right?” she asked, covering the mouthpiece.

“Yes we are,” he replied while steaming the milk as he glanced at the clock.

“Sorry Pan, they just closed. You’ll have to get your disgusting pumpkin concoction tomorrow,” she laughed before hanging up. He had to bite back a grin at the look of glee on her face.

“One caffeinated heart-attack for the lovely pumpkin-hating lady,” he laughed, handing the cup over to her. A small blush covered her cheeks as she took it.

“Pumpkin spice has to be the most disgusting thing created known to man!” she exclaimed, taking a drink.

“Hey, I’m not arguing with you. You wouldn’t believe how relieved I was that your drink was not pumpkin. Today was only day one and I have already seen entirely too much of it,” he muttered as he started breaking down the espresso machine.

“God, I can only imagine the hell that you went through. Thanks for taking my order even though you were about to close! I’m sure I will see you around!” she called out as she walked away. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to write his phone number on the cup, but from the excited glint in her eyes, he was sure that it was a decision he was not going to regret.


End file.
